


Alana's Recovery

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cuddles, Doggy Style, Multi, Nightmares, Recovery, Secret Santa, Sexy Times, Some Plot, Someone's OC, Soul Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, not my OC, what is tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Alana Rose had been kidnapped and experimented on by the evil Dr. Gaster, leaving her with skeletal features and a metal plate in her hand.  Luckily, her friends Papyrus and Sans were able to rescue her and themselves from his lab, and help see her through her recovery.  But recovery is slow and tedious.  Luckily, with Alana, they are very patient monsters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlanaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaRose/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for @the-tinkerbell0522 on tumblr! Hope you enjoy and that I did right by Alana!

            Alana Rose gasped and opened her eyes, alarmed to find herself both coated in a cold sweat and finding herself completely naked and bound across a cold, but yet familiar, surgical table.  Her usually elegant and neat fox tail swished across the table, but now it was tangled and dirtied, her delicate dragon wings pinned down to the unforgiving metal.  She felt the frantic beginning stirrings of panic attack beginning to rise in her chest. Her breathing becoming more frantic, her heart and soul pounding so hard it almost echoed in the room. ‘Ok,’ she thought to herself, ‘don’t panic.  Breathe in, and out. Don’t panic. Let’s find a way off the table first, and then we will worry about the lack of clothes and memory and whatever room this is later… hopefully far away from here.’ Slowly, she thoroughly scanned her environment, trying her best not to overlook a single detail.  She had played enough of those point and click puzzle games to know it might be the smallest thing that could help her escape. It looked like she was in some sort of lab. She was even able to lift her head just enough so she could twitch her ears, scanning for any sound that may prove useful. There were giant machines across from where she lay, their dials and displays showing results and numbers that she could not begin to comprehend.  There were numerous leaking pipes, dripping a cold fluid into buckets underneath them.  The buckets weren’t really that full, maybe at most just under the half-way point, so someone must have either emptied them or placed them there recently.  Meaning…

 

            Meaning that she was not alone in wherever room, area or country she was. Her guts suddenly twisted into tight knots and became stone cold. She was panicking again.  She needed to calm down. Ok, so what if she wasn’t alone?  That didn’t mean anything.  Whoever was with her could be someone she could persuade into helping her.  Not necessary a bad thing. Doesn’t mean that they are That Monster. That dreaded, awful, evil, monster…

 

            She continued to look around, taking in as much as she possibly could.  Down a darkened narrow hallway looked to be cages or a storage area of some sort. But she couldn’t see any sign of personal touches anywhere in the room. No signs of warmth, of living, and no sign of life. Just cold, hard, and metal.  It appeared like this place was almost disposable to whoever owned it.  Did that make herself ‘disposable’ to this person?

 

            Before she ponder on that anymore she gasped in pain. The metal plate in her left hand, the one that HE had put in there, it was suddenly burning white-hot, the remaining flesh in her hand already sizzling and bubbling. The only time it did that was when…

 

            “ _The subject has awakened. Time. Currently 1200 hours. The serum they were injected showed effect shortly after first injection.  Approximately five minutes to be circulated throughout the body, and it took ten minutes to completely resuscitate the subject.  Upon first glance there is no lasting damage of the previous experiment. Eyes and pupils are wide, clear and responsive, all wounds closed and healed. No sign of infection. Verdict? The serum is a success. Mass manufacturing shall begin immediately and distribution to healing centres…_ ” His chilling voice rang out, causing Alana to squirm and scream. No! Not Him! He couldn’t be here! Not again! It wasn’t fair!  Hadn’t she gone through enough pain and suffering at his hands already?  What did she do to deserve more?

 

            Several boney hands appeared around her, pushing and holding her body firmly down to the table, stopping her movements, and moving to cover her mouth, silencing her shrill screams.  Her eyes widened, she stared at the attackers. It was as she feared. Of course the hands were skeletal, long and slim, and missing a perfect circle of bone within the palm. What else did she expect? It really was Him after all.

 

            “ _The subject seems to disagree with my methods of experimentation,_ ” that dreaded smooth voice said, no trace of guilt or emotion being heard, “ _unfortunately for her, I find myself not caring about her opinions either way.  Phase two will begin shortly. The Queen has asked that I include more of the poisonous so-called ‘Buttercup’ toxins, in the hopes of discovering that my new serum prove to be a cure for the ingestion of it. It seems that our ruler has not let go as much of the past as she thinks she has…_ ”

 

            Suddenly a face appeared in front of Alana. Two cracked, empty and dark eye sockets and a jagged crocked skeleton grin.

 

            Gaster.

 

            Her attempts to flee intensified, but of course he had already overpowered her efforts. She was weakened from the constant experiments he put her through, to being pushed to the brink of death, only to be brought back, time after time again. This time, this time was no different than the last. Slowly raising her eyes to his hovering arm she saw him holding a large, single syringe, full of what looked to be a neon green solution.

 

            That grin opened and became unhinged, his white pupils rolled to the back of his skull and became black, instantly giving him the true, savage appearance of a mad scientist. “ _BEWARE THE MAN WHO TALKS IN HANDS._ ” He savagely hissed, as he extended the needle into her open rib cage, inserting the needle just inside her multi-coloured soul, then slowly and steadily pushing down on the plunger, the contents of the syringe’s barrel burning as they were released into her.

           

            Alana screamed, not even the many hands holding her able to silence her this time. “STOP! PLEASE STOP! STOP IT! STOP IT! I BEG YOU!” Gaster said nothing but darkly chuckled, the solution still making its way inside of her.  Her soul, in its panic and its desire to live began to pump and faster harder in the hopes of removing the danger from it…

 

            And instead, sending through the rest of her body, the solution burning like acid, began to smoke and it dissolved bones and vessels, slowly destroying her from the inside, out.

           

            She screamed again as the poison spread through the rest of her ruined body.  Her vision going fuzzy and dark, her hearing slowly becoming silent. Then, as everything went completely dark, and the only sound she heard was the slowly slackening beat of her wounded and cracked soul…

 

* * * * *

 

            Alana was suddenly aware of herself screaming again as she was frantically being shaken awake, her left hand still burning as if He, once again, were close. “ **m’lady!** ” a familiar voice said, “ **m’lady wake up!  please wake up!** ”

 

            Alana’s eyes flew open she sat up and retreated from the surprisingly gentle touch with a loud gasp. It only took a moment for her to realize that she was no longer in that dreaded lab where she had thought she was, much to her relief.

 

            She wasn’t in Gaster’s secret lab but instead in a bedroom. There were piles of plates and socks everywhere, bottles of BBQ sauce in various stages of emptiness, and two pictures, both framed.  One picture held two skeletons.  The tall skeleton, being clothed in a large black jacket, fur lining on the hood, had a lit cigarette in his jaw that was almost unseen due to his upper jaw’s two gold fangs. There was a spiked collar peeking just seen from the hood’s fur, which was wrapped around his cervical vertebrae. His orange eyes were determinedly fixed on the camera, one of them sending out little wisps of orange magic. The smaller and leaner skeleton was less casual dressed. He was dressed in purple and black armour with a torn purple bandana around his throat, and a fierce crack down one of his sockets, keeping a clenching hold onto to the leash attached to the other. His own mouth was drawn in a scowl, as impossible for bone as that was.

 

            The other picture was that of the same two skeletons but now, now there was a third person in it.  This one was a fleshy creature, wore an orange hoodie, fox ears peeking out from long brown hair, and a red collar. She smiled out at Alana, almost appearing smug that there was no leash attached to her collar. Like she was better-behaved then than other one and thus deserved her freedom.  The tall skeleton was leaning on her one shoulder with his elbow, an amused grin across his skull and friendly orange lights to both of his eye sockets.  The smaller now had a cocky grin, exposing his jagged teeth, his sockets shut in an self-assured way, and his skull facing away from the camera, still holding tight to the other’s leash.

 

            Papyrus…. Sans… her dearest friends…

 

            Gaster… the lab… the solution’s effects… poison… It was just a dream, a nightmare after all.

 

            Overwhelming relief bore over her, crumbling her stony resolve and she began sobbing, hiding her face in her hoodie, soaking the fabric within moments.  She could still feel her soul pounding, her lungs gasping for breath, the sweat pouring off her body. Her wings wrapped around her under her sweater in a protective motion, isolating her from the so-called danger. And, although the collar she wore around her throat seemed too tight for her at the moment, at least the metal plate in her hand, the one listing her as Gaster’s property, it had already began to cool. “It was just a dream,” she gasped out, “just a dream, just a dream, just a dream…” she began rocking back and forth, trying to bring herself out of this attack.

 

            She felt the bed tip away from her as a bony skeleton hand snuck its way into her line of sight.  No hole in the palm, and, although it too had long, lean fingers, these stained a little yellow between the phalanges from the constant cigarette and other various nicotine use. “ **m’lady,** ” the smoke damaged voice said, “ **i’m glad you are awake now…. you scared me a little bit.  screaming at this time at night… tibia honest, i thought someone broke into the window and was trying to murder you…**” Papyrus continued to babble in his warm, soothing tone, knowing how it would slowly begin to calm her down and pull her away from her anxiety. “ **though i am very relieved you aren’t being attacked, you do seem slightly femur-ish. now take deep, slow breaths m’lady.  whenever you are ready, i’ll be here to hear you talk about whatever is bothering you. down to the very last detail.**” he continued talking, wrapping his other arm gently around her shuddering shoulders, watching her carefully for any signs of refusal. Seeing none he continued his movements, now sliding the first hand under her legs and pulling her into his lap and against him. He leaned back on the pillows, pushing her head under his chin, allowing her to cry as he stroked her spine and murmured soothing, nonsensical sounds. Eventually her gasping breathes slowed and deepened, her chest stopped heaving, her sobs turned to hiccups, and she grasped Papyrus’ hoodie and buried her wet face into it. Firmly grounding herself to the present time, and ridding herself of the night terror. All this time, Papyrus patiently waited, saying nothing, just continued to trace the vertebrae in her back and making those comforting sounds.

 

            It still took a little while for Alana to completely stop crying. Finally, taking a shuddering breath, ridding herself of the rest of the dream’s and her anxiety’s remains, she looked up into the kind skull of the skeleton that was holding her. “I’m so sorry Papyrus,” she said, hiccupping slightly and cuddling closer, “I didn’t wake you did I?” she asked.

 

            Papyrus tipped her chin up so she could look at him, eye to socket. “ **don’t you ever be sorry,** ” he told her firmly, “ **i would rather you wake me up then for you to suffer in silence. you are far too precious to me for that. i would gladly give up any sleep, and even all the bbq sauce in the world and the underground, just to get to your side.** ”

 

            Alana looked up at him in astonishment. “Do you… do you really mean that?” she asked him.

 

            Before he could respond there was three loud raps on the door. “PAPYRUS!” a harsh, commanding voice called out, “IS THE HUMAN NOT YET AWAKE? HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?” it demanded.

 

            Papyrus chuckled, nuzzling Alana with his skull a bit after she had flinched at the loud noise, and then slightly again at the voice behind it. “ **yes, m’lord, the human is awake now.** ”

 

            The other side of the door was quiet for a bit, before suddenly it was kicked in, slamming against the well-abused wall across from it. A dark purple heeled boot briefly appeared before it was quickly lowered. Sans walked in, his bandana around his neck, and already dressed in his armour. He walked in, with a seemingly bored and uncaring expression on his own skull but was carrying a small, wooden bed tray.  He looked at Alana quickly, his violet eyes appraising her before looking away, making a quick ‘tch’ noise.

 

            “WELL HUMAN,” Sans said, handing her a cup of tea, not quite looking at her, the milk and sugar already mixed into the hot liquid, “BECAUSE YOU WOKE ME UP SO EARLY I HAD ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE TEA BEFORE WORK. I MADE FAR TOO MUCH AND SO I NEED YOU TO DRINK THIS FOR ME… SO IT DOESN’T GO TO WASTE. THE TERRIBLE AND HORRIBLE SANS HATES WASTE!” he declared, handing the new bottle of BBQ sauce to his brother, before sipping his own tea. Black, no milk or sugar, not even a slice of lemon.   Alana inhaled the scent her tea deeply, enjoying the earthy scent, carefully avoiding San’s gaze.  She caught Sans looking back at her when he thought she wasn’t watching him. Concern for her was freely exposed, written all over his skull…

 

            “Thank you Sans,” she whispered, quickly downing the cup while still pretending not to have noticed the look, “your tea was excellent as ever.”

           

            Sans smirked. “BUT OF COURSE. EVERYTHING THAT THE GREAT SANS DOES IS AT THE VERY LEAST EXCELLENT…. I DO HAVE MY STANDARDS OF COURSE!”

 

            Papyrus was downing the BBQ sauce like a monster dying of desperate thirst. Alana was never sure on how he could drink the stuff. After finishing his bottle, he caught sight of Alana watching him and he gave her a mischievous smile, and shooting her a flirty wink. Never breaking eye contact with her, he extended his deep orange tongue, sending it into the neck of the bottle, and swirled and licking it completely clean. Shooting her another boney wink in the process.

 

            She felt herself flush and her body heat up. Breaking the eye contact with him, she felt his ribs rumble in silent laughter.

 

            “SO ALANA,” Sans said, taking her mug from her and setting it back on the tray with his, “DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED?” he asked, his second-in-command of the Royal Army ‘indifferent mask’, once again slipping from his skull as he looked at her, his worry and other feelings, bared naked to her.

 

            Alana smiled.  These two skeletons, although they too were experiments and creations of the dreaded Doctor Gaster, these two really cared about her and each other.  They were different then him.  And more human than he could ever aspire to be. “Just the same nightmare Sans,” she said, “nothing really. It just… it just felt too realistic is all. I’m… I’m really sorry for waking you.” she finished, looking away.

 

            Sans snorted. “ALANA, I CARE FOR YOU AND, ALTHOUGH I AM DISAPPOINTED I WASN’T ABLE TO KICK ANY MONSTER’S SORRY ASS AND GAIN MORE EXP AND LOVE FOR ATTACKING… I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE SANS, AM ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU… NO MATTER THE SITUATION.” He said, with a sideways look at Alana.

 

            He had been used to dealing with his younger brother’s night attacks before they had met Alana. When Gaster had first created the two skeletons, he too had experimented on them, but never to the extent that he had Alana. He had seen as Sans and Papyrus as his kin so they were given the ‘easier’ experiments. Papyrus had sacrificed his own body to help keep his beloved older brother safe, thus earning himself the gold teeth and other old scars that riddled his entire body.  Once Alana had been captured and started being used, their time for experiments became fewer and fewer, Gaster preferring to attempt to train them as his assistants in his other experiments, or even with his horrendous paperwork.

 

            Gaster had done his best to keep the skeletons separated from the humanoid but, they had eventually found their way to each other. They had all become fast friends, and then, as they were tired of Gaster’s abuse, they had begun to conspire against the doctor. It was when they attacked him that Sans had obtained the damage to his socket when Gaster had retaliated. Papyrus, seeing Sans crumple and fall, had lost his mind, unlocking the great magical power within him and summoning a multitude of Gaster Blasters. Blowing Gaster and his precious research to dust.

 

            Alana smiled. She was so lucky to have found the skeletons when she had. She didn’t know how else she would have survived otherwise. “Thank you guys.” She whispered, happy tears slipping from her eyes.

 

            Papyrus brushed those tears away. “ **now don’t you be letting those tears mar your pretty face, darling,** ” he said, a gentle smile upon those bones.

 

            Sans smiled, but then gave a harsh cough. “IT IS GOOD THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT ALANA,” he stated, “I THINK THAT WE COULD EVEN GET A COUPLE EXTRA HOURS SLEEP BEFORE THE ‘SUN’ RISES… WHAT DO YOU SAY?” he asked gently, already moving to get off the bed.

 

            Alana was gripped with sudden fear. A leering, cracked face staring down at her, her ribs suddenly constricted and tight as if wrapped with chain or leather, and the odd, cold feeling in the pit of her soul. “NO!” she gasped out, “please… please don’t leave me…” she whispered as she looked down at the covers of her bed, her face was flushed red with the slight shame of not being able to push past the nightmare, and her sight, swimming with unshed tears.

 

            A large, gentle hand tipped her head her head up.  It was Papyrus.  “ **m’lady,** ” he said softly, “ **if you want us to stay, all you have to do is ask.** ”

 

            “INDEED!” Sans energetic voice rang out again as he was resituating himself closer to her.  “AFTER ALL, I WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO CALL MYSELF A PROPER ROYAL GUARDSMAN IF I WASN’T ABLE TO HELP OR PROTECT YOU IN YOUR MOMENT OF NEED.”

 

            “Thank you…” she whispered as she began to lay down again on the bed.  Sans took the edge of the bed, still facing her, still watching her with those big, concerned eyes.  Papyrus however cuddled close behind her, wrapping his large arms around her as he spooned her, loosening a slight purr as he pulled her closer.  His breathing quickly fell into the deep, steady rhythm of sleep as Sans’ eyes quickly dipped shut, himself starting to give off little snores.  Alana smiled to herself.  She always felt safest when she was around these two.

 

            But even this cushion of safety did not protect her from the horrors of sleep.  Every time her eyes inched shut, cold, calculating sockets stared at her, a pale mask floating in the inky darkness.  Sleep, it seemed, was desperate to evade her tonight.

 

            Sighing marginally, she swished her tail impatiently, and fluttered her leathery wings slightly.  It would have been nice to get a couple extra hours of sleep in before she was expected at Muffet’s where she worked part-time as a barmaid…

 

            “ **m’lady,** ” Papyrus’ sleep-drunk voice whispered behind her, “ **are you not asleep yet?** ” he asked.

 

            She froze.  “No…” she answered truthfully.

 

            She heard Sans give a loud sigh, having woken up to the quiet whispers and shuffling.  “IT SEEMS LIKE YOU ARE HAVING A ROUGH TIME FALLING ASLEEP THERE,” he said, a mischievous grin sparkling in the reminder of the moonlight, “SHALL WE GIVE YOU A HAND?” he asked with a purr, a hand already reaching out to stroke her cheek gently.

 

            Alana’s breath hitched.  It wasn’t like they haven’t done this before, countless times actually had the three of them engaged in some ‘play’.  However, tonight it might just be the ticket to get her mind of her disgusting past and Him…  “Alright,” she consented, “but… gently.  No teasing.” She asked, already feeling Papyrus get into position.

 

            He chuckled. “ **i wouldn’t dream of it Alana,** ” he said traced one of her soft ears, as Sans too nodded.  After that, things happened fairly quickly. With a blink of her eye she found herself on her back, her shorts tossed somewhere at the end of the bed, her sweater placed on top of the headboard, leaving only her collar around her neck.  Papyrus gently re-positioned her on her front, hips raised high as he covered her, lavishing the back of her neck with soft bites and licks as one of his hands traced the flesh from her rump and down her thigh.  She murmured, already feeling her body respond to his gentle touches.

 

            Sans let Papyrus get in position before he moved forward.  As Papyrus continued to caress and bite, Sans traced the fine bones on her left, the ones left exposed by Gaster’s evil experiments.  “GORGEOUS…” he murmured, “DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU SURPASS THE TERRIBLE SANS’ STANDARDS IN EVERY WAY?” he asked her.

 

            Alana looked up in a sharp gasp, her soul, suddenly flickering outside her rib cage, the multicolours casting a soothing light across the room.  Sans gently grabbed it, before sitting back on the bed with the soul in his hands.  The reds, blues, yellows and all other colours, washing over his boney hands.  Alana realized with a small start that he was not wearing his gloves.

 

            Papyrus moved closer to her face, his golden fangs also glinting in the emitting light as his fingers had moved to tease her entrance.  “ **m’lady,** ” he said, “y **ou are indeed perfect, in every way.  you are a strong, intelligent and gorgeous woman…** ” he said, removing his fingers from her hole and bending closer to whisper, “ **and you look irresistible when you are turned on like this.** ” He murmured, holding her tightly to him as he slowly, carefully entered her.  She gasped, feeling him slowly penetrate and that incredible feeling of fullness start to overtake her.  Slowly, carefully, he began to rock inside of her.

 

            She moaned again, feeling something kiss the very centre of her being.  She looked up at Sans with hooded eyes, his sharp teeth gently pressed against her soul in a tender kiss.  “HEH.  MUTT SPEAKS THE TRUTH.” He said, giving her soul a long lick.  She squirmed as she felt that lick vibrate through her whole body.  Already she felt so hot between the two monster’s actions.  “YOU ARE SO GENTLE AND CARING, ALWAYS LOOKING AFTER OTHERS BEFORE YOURSELF.  A GREAT ODDITY IN THE CURSED LAND.” He said, letting his tongue and teeth kiss, lick and nibble the heart freely.

 

            Alana squirmed at the sensations but let out an embarrassingly high squeal as she felt Papyrus begin to thrust harder into her.  He twisted his hips one way, and then another, ensuring he hit all the points that made her shudder with glee and pleasure.  “ **all your imperfections make you unique and completely irreplaceable,** ” he said as he grabbed her hands, running soft circles into them as he continued, already starting to gasp with his own pleasure, “ **you are a fantastic, amazing being.  for all that you put up with, both under His’ experiments and what you dealt with here, you deserve so much more than what Sans and i can offer you.** ”

 

            Sans nodded against her soul.  “YOU DESERVE ONLY THE VERY BEST.  THE PREMIUM TEA, BETTER THAN WHAT THE ROYALS ENJOY” he said firmly, “THE BEST AND MOST DELICIOUS RAVIOLI AROUND, AND EATEN OFF THE BEST CHINA, OR THE FINEST PLATES OF PURE GOLD.”

 

            Papyrus leaned forward and gently bit her left collarbone, causing her to shudder.  “ **what did we ever do to deserve someone as great as you?  you’re so talented… art, cooking and singing you have every monster and human beat for gifts,** ” he said, kissing her shoulders.  “ **we are so, ever so lucky to have you with us.**   **we don’t nearly say that enough but we are.** ”

 

            Sans continued massaging the heart with soft fingers.  “YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT THE WORLD CAN OFFER YOU.” he continued, “BUT YET, YOU ONLY ACCEPT WHAT WE CAN GIVE YOU.” he said, popping her soul into his mouth, allowing his tongue to freely lick and massage the sensitive flesh, his teeth to gently nip at the edges.  He summoned his own erection and began stroking and gripping himself in sync with Papyrus’ thrusts, his groans touching her soul in a way his fingers couldn’t.

 

            Alana moaned, louder now, feeling the intense pressure inside of her start to grow and coil.  She twisted her hips, causing Papyrus to hit that magical bundle of nerves inside of her.  “ **you are indeed so perfect,** ” Papyrus told her, “ **don’t you ever think differently… though Sans and i definitely wouldn’t mind another attempt at convincing you again.** ” he said, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic as he too, became close to his own end. Sans, unable to talk around the soul in his jaws, simply nodded as he continued to stoke himself and gum at her soul.

 

            She couldn’t take much more of this.  Between Papyrus with her pussy, and Sans with her soul, she was drowning in pleasure.  She came with a small scream, her cunt clamping down on Papyrus’ rod and her soul releasing a torrent of fluid inside of Sans’ mouth.  She heard Papyrus too give a wordless shout before he slammed home inside of her and bit her neck again, marking her, as his own orange magical fluids flowed into her.

 

            Sans gulped down the liquid magic Alana’s soul had offered, and allowed the heart to float out of his mouth as he moaned as he too finally came, his cum dripping onto his pants and onto the bed.

 

            The three of them panted as they came down from their high.  Alana gave a loud, pleasured moan, before falling onto the pillow beneath her and immediately falling fast asleep, a sweet smile on her face.  The two skeletons looked down at her before smiling at each other and coming close.  Papyrus, like before, wrapped himself around her back and pulled her under his jaw.  Sans crept clos to her, facing the front of her, holding one of her hands as he stole a different pillow to rest his own head.  The two boney creatures too fell into a deep sleep easily, both their exhaustion and pleasure surrounding them in a content bubble.

 

            It was like that they stayed, until the ‘sun’ rose and that dreaded alarm clock sounded.  A new day, and fresh beginning awaited them.


End file.
